This is an NHLBI multi-center study to determine the effectiveness of amiodarone vs. implantable defibrillators (ICD) in preventing sudden cardiac death in patients with NYHA Class II-III congestive heart failure and ejection fractions of <35%. Patients will be randomized into three study arms: conventional treatment, conventional treatment plus amiodarone, and conventional treatment plus ICD.